


Мыльные пузыри

by gvardi (alcogoosya)



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcogoosya/pseuds/gvardi
Summary: Легкая раздражительность волшебников после сна отлично снимается утренними ваннами. Особенно – с мыльной пеной.





	Мыльные пузыри

**Author's Note:**

> Кросспост с фикбука. Написано по [заявке](https://ficbook.net/requests/142776) и заданным двум артам: [1](http://vk.cc/2LI9Qj), [2](http://vk.cc/2LI9V5)

Легкая раздражительность волшебников после сна отлично снимается утренними ваннами. Особенно – с пеной. 

Лина медленно поднимает руку вверх. По коже быстро стекают вниз ручейки и капли воды, оставляя после себя лёгкую прохладу. Тонкая мыльная пленка, чудом держащаяся на сложенных кольцом пальцах, играет фиолетовыми и синими оттенками. На ней вверх ногами едва-едва отражается лицо рыжей, которая заинтересованно разглядывает собственную кисть.

Глубоко вдохнув, волшебница складывает губы трубочкой и дует на пленку, медленно выдувая большой мыльный пузырь. Тот, оторвавшись от пальцев, плавно поднимается вверх, застывая почти на уровне глаз девушки. Она слегка склоняет голову влево, наблюдая за радужными отражениями, за тем, как солнечные лучи, проходящие сквозь небольшое окошко, играют бликами и светом на хрупкой поверхности. 

Но вот чья-то рука проворно выныривает из-под правого бока Инверс и указательным пальцем в одно быстрое движение уничтожает цветной пузырь. 

\- Эй, ну я же хотела рассмотреть его получше, - оборачиваясь, чуть обиженно произносит Лина, смотря на ухмыляющегося блондина. Тот лишь шире улыбается, руками обвивая девушку за пояс и притягивая к себе. Легко целуя ее в щёку, он щурит глаза от яркого утреннего света.  
\- Еще один сделай, вон посмотри, сколько кругом пены, - Гаури шевелит ногами в воде, пуская мелкую рябь по ней.  
\- Мне тот нравился, а ты его лопнул, - больно ущипнув Габриева за плечо, волшебница раздраженно скидывает с себя его руки и отодвигается чуть дальше от мужчины. Вода услужливо качается вместе с ней, обнажая нижнюю часть спины. Становится холодно. 

Гаури, с минуту разглядывая намокшие рыжие волосы, так соблазнительно раскинувшиеся по плечам девушки, не придумывает ничего лучшего, как аккуратно дотронуться до оных пальцем и начать выводить бессмысленные узоры вдоль позвоночника. С каждым новым невидимым завитком он замечал, как Инверс снова потихоньку придвигается к нему. Тепло улыбнувшись, он прикасается губами к ее левому плечу, медленно прокладывая дорожку поцелуев до шеи, а затем и до виска. 

\- Ты так извиняешься? – короткий смешок. Лина поворачивает голову к нему и перехватывает губы блондина своими. – Извинения приняты, - мурлычет она, когда мужчина переплетает собственные пальцы с её.

Вода в ванне медленно остывает, охлаждая разгорячённую от прикосновений кожу. С каждой минутой нарастающее желание только усиливается, подстегиваемое прикосновениями рук по всему телу. Жаркий поцелуй лишь подливает масла в и без того нехило полыхающий костер.

\- Лина… - выдыхая в губы, Гаури сильнее прижимает к себе девушку.  
\- Я… я хочу… - пытается что-то произнести она, но сбивчивое дыхание не позволяет.

\- Проснуться! – язвительный голос штопором вкручивается в сознание. 

Инверс резко раскрывает глаза. Затуманенный еще секунду назад желанным теплом, разум мгновенно охлаждается реальностью.

В неверном лунном свете да скудном освещении ванной комнаты ехидное выражение лица Кселлоса, торчащего в своей одежде из воды у противоположного края, навевает уныние. Мыльная пена, шапочкой примостившаяся у мазоку на макушке, белеет в полутьме. 

Лина как никогда рада, что всегда набирает воду почти по самые бортики ванны. При таком объеме удобно и купаться, ибо никто толком ничего ненужного не увидит, и топить столь наглый и мерзкий мусор, который смеет врываться в купальню к невинной девушке и мешать её мечтам.

И ещё Лина немного, совсем немного сожалеет о сожжённом трактире. Не часто встретишь такую отличную пену для ванн. 

А мыльные пузыри ещё не один час плавно кружили над покрытым копотью и гарью таинственным священником…


End file.
